Storm Riders
by Katrita
Summary: About a linkshell I used to be in on FFXI. Names are copyrighted to their owners.


Prologue

"Those Humes have had them long enough!"

Silence fell across the conference room as the shout was clearly heard over the muffled whispers of the knights. Everyone turned to look at King Adam, who was the leader of the rowdy yet loyal men. Adam wasn't actually as old as many of the Kings who had been on the throne before him. He was a respectable Elvaan with short black hair and vibrant, youthful jade eyes. It was these eyes now that searched the room of knights, looking for some sort of agreement. He saw support in each of his eight knight's eyes; of course they'd support him…other than being his group of StormRider knights…they were his friends. It was a while before anyone spoke up though. It was Rob first, good old Rob… He was part of the Elvaan race too…although; his hair was more towards the grey side…one thing to tease him for.

"My lord…" He began, in a rather distinguished voice. "There is no possible way to penetrate their…"

"Aw, shut it Roberta." Came the taunt of little Paul. He was of the Taru race, making him less than two foot tall, and a prime target for teasing from the other knights, but no matter how much they called him "Ankle Biter" and "Knee Kicker", Paul was a good warrior, and Adam treasured the fact that he was on his team. "You and your long words are starting to gimme a headache! C'mon guys…all we gotta do is barge in there and demand our women back!"

Adam rolled his eyes and smirked at the Taru, Paul just grinned back, even though it was obvious he missed some of the women who had been taken.

"It's going to take a little more strategy than that Paul…" Adam replied with a solemn voice, though laughter was showing in his eyes. "Anyone got any other suggestions?"

"Well, before I was _rudely_ interrupted…" Rob said, throwing a meaningful glance at Paul. "It's going to be pretty hard to just barge in there…they've got rangers and mages guarding the perimeter night and day."

It was Nick who spoke next. He was a Hume who didn't believe in his own race's wrongdoings, along with a couple of the other knights.

"We have to get them back though; we can't just sit around and wait for them to do god-knows-what to them."

Adam nodded, agreeing. As long as the Humes had their women, the city of Valencia was completely under their control…and they knew it.

"So, we've got a problem and we need a solution." Another Elvaan said, this one had blonde hair, and he was the newest guy of the group. His name was Rakan, and Adam had admired his strength and loyalty from the start, quickly making him one of the SR knights. "We need some way of checking on the women before attacking…"

"Like a spy?" Paul asked, hopefully, on the edge of his seat.

"Exactly." Rakan replied, his expression thoughtful. King Adam was also pondering over this idea.

"Rakan. The Humes have met all of us in battle…except you. This is your first major job as a StormRider knight…think you can handle it?"

"Of course, my lord…I'll pack and set off straight away."

Well, that was easy! Adam was quite happy with that temporary solution, they'd get to know exactly what kind of situation the women were in, and whether they needed to attack straight away, or could wait to plan and strategise…

"I WANTED TO BE A SPY!" Came a squeaky shout that could only have been Paul. Adam glanced to him in surprise, whereas Rakan just turned to him calmly and spoke.

"Tough."

With a look at Paul's face, Adam was aware that he was about to get off his chair and…bite Rakan's ankles…or something…

"Hey, my lord, won't we need a secret messenger to take messages between us and Rakan? Someone who is small enough to walk about at night unseen…" Another Hume, Jqd asked.

Rob grinned. "I don't know anyone that small, do you?"

"I certainly don't." Replied Altimis, a third Hume knight.

"Me me me!" Paul cried.

"Did someone hear something…?"

"Shut it Hyanmensir, or I'll come round there and bite your ankles!" Paul said, angrily. "I'm small enough to be a messenger!"

"Ooh…I dunno if you can take all of that responsibility Paul…" Nick spoke.

"Yes, it might be too heavy for your little body." Gary, a third Elvaan added.

"Alright. Let's stop picking on the little guy…" Adam quickly intervened. "Alright Paul, you can be the messenger."

"Whoot!" Paul cried. "I won't let you down my lord!"

And with that, he jumped off his chair and ran out. Rakan took his leave also, bowing as he went. When both were out of eat shot, Adam heard Jqd speak.

"A two foot guy and the new guy…think they have a chance?"


End file.
